You're So Special
by MASSUpilami
Summary: One Shot. Being a newbie in Teigeki, Sakura always thought that she messed up everything. However, for a certain Captain, she was always very special…


A fanfic of Oogami Ichciro and Shinguji Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura Wars

Pairing: Oogami x Sakura

Summary: One Shot. Being a newbie in Teigeki, she always thought that she messed up everything. However, for a certain Captain, she was always very special… 

**YOU ARE SO SPECIAL**

"Thank Kami," I mumbled as I saw the girl I've been looking for. I walked slowly toward her. She was sitting on a bench under the luxuriant acacia tree in the backyard. Her face looked so gloomy and sad.

I sat right next to her, "I have been looking for you everywhere. Finally, I find you…" I said to her in relieve. She just nodded slowly. Her expression didn't change as she heard my voice. She was still so sad.

"Sakura kun…" I called out her name worriedly.

Finally she turned her face and looked at me. There was no light in her eyes as I usually saw in hers before.

"Come on, cheer up! Don't be sad anymore!" I said staring straight into her soft eyes, "Be happy!"

She stared back at me and said, "Sumire san was right. I am a fool. Because of me, our play just now was totally messed up." She sighed. Her expression on her face grew even darker than before.

"That's not true!" I replied quickly," Yesterday was just an accident. It can happen to any actress in the world, even Sumire Kun too. It wasn't your fault, totally wasn't! Just don't blame yourself on it. I can't see you like this…"

"But…If I didn't trip, I wouldn't fall off and crash the stage decoration. Probably, the show would turn as it has to be and wouldn't be cancelled. You know that was my first main role, but all I could do was just messed it up terribly. I am so foolish. Totally fool…!" She bowed her face, her body was trembling. It was obvious that she was so disappointed and upset. Tears rolled down her face. Hurriedly she covered her pretty face with her both hands. She was crying.

"Sakura kun…" Can't help it anymore, I hugged her, let her weeping her tears in my chest. My hand gently caressed her hair, hoping that could make her feel more relax.

After a while, she pulled her body out of my arms. Then, she rubbed her tears.

"Sakura kun," I said, then held her hands tightly," You may not be like this. You're not foolish. For me, you are so special. You are beautiful, talented, kind…"

She looked at me and smiled bitterly to hear what I had said. "You are too much, Oogami san. I am not as perfect as you said. I am just a careless and clumsy country girl. Everybody in Teigeki knows that. I think your praise is more suitable for Sumire san, not for me…"

"I told you. That is not true!" I quickly denied," Sakura kun is really a special girl. You are always full of spirit, cheerful, nice, kind always makes me and the others smile. You also always be there to help us. That is what I- we like about you. That is the way you are…"

"Oogami san…"

"Well, okay maybe you are clumsy sometimes…"

She smiled a bit. She looked at me softly. Her sadness in her face slowly faded. Her eyes became glassy then.

"I won't forgive you if just because of this little accident on stage; I lose all of your smiles and your cheerfulness. For me, both of them are one of the most precious things in my life. So, come on! Cheer up! Then give me your heavenly smiles again. There will always be a second chance. We will always learn from the mistakes to be better and better again." I smiled at her.

She slowly nodded and smiled the heavenly smile that I've been expecting for. Suddenly, I felt my heart was pounding. 

"There you are…smiling. You look so beautiful when you're smiling, Sakura kun…"

She quickly downed her face as she heard my words. A flush of pink colour appeared on her pretty face. Obviously she was blushing," T…Thank you, Oogami san…" she said nervously, still blushing," I will try my very best in the next play."

We looked at each other with the smiles on our face.

"Sakura kun, I'll always be by your side…" I said as I walked her into Daiteikokugekijo. "The sun will always shine for us, surely…"

-Owari-

Thanks for reading , Minna san. Please Review 

-Kabocha-


End file.
